Lancer (Fate/Reverse - Brynhildr)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= ブリュンヒルデ |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= B |strength= A |endurance= C |agility= B |mana= B |luck= E |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= B |skill1= Mana Burst |skill1value= A |skill2= Primordial Rune |skill2value= B |skill3= Divinity |skill3value= C |np1= Gungnir Valkyrja |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A |np2= Andvarinaut |np2target= Anti-Unit |np2rank= B}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Female|height = 5'6"|weight = 114 lbs|sizes = B90/W56/H86|birthp = Scandinavia|hairc = Blonde|eyec = Blue|armament = Spear|likes = Flowers|dislikes = The past|talent = Gardening|enemy = , Grimhild|imagecol = Ice blue|Bloodline = |Spouse=Siegfried (Second) |Sister-in-law=Assassin (Fate/Reverse: Höllenritterlied |"Brother"=Atli }}}} Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is a Lancer-class Servant who appears in ''Fate/Reverse'' as a possible Servant for the Protagonist. She is completely different from the one who appears in Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, which is something that gets commented on in Fate/Reverse. Profile Identity Lancer's True Name is Brynhildr (ブリュンヒルデ, Buryunhirude, Norse: ᛒᚱᛁᚾᚺᛁᛚᛞᚱ), a Valkyrie who is possibly the most recognised of them all, hence the title The Legendary Valkyrie. She also has different names depending on which version of her life is told, such as being called Brünhild or Brunnhilde in one version (the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nibelungenlied Nibelungenlied]) and Sigrdrífa in another. In a few accounts to her legend, Lancer was a daughter of the chief Norse god Odin, though in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%B6lsunga_saga Völsunga Saga] as well as many other versions of her legend, she was the daughter of a mortal king, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bu%C3%B0li Buðli]. Also in her legend, Lancer is considered to be the sister of [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Saber_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Altera) Atli]. Legend Regardless of her origins, Lancer's legend began with her being a Valkyrie under Odin's service. At first, Lancer performed her duties as a shieldmaiden of the gods, but she ended up disobeying Odin's orders by not helping the old huntsman Hjalmgunnar, whom had been promised victory in battle due to being blessed by Odin. As a result of her disobedience, Odin had Lancer put into a deep sleep, imprisoned in a castle on the summit of Hindarfjall, surrounded by a wall of fire that can only be passed through by the bravest hero in the land. It remained like this for a long time, until a knight, [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Saber_of_Black Siegfried] (also known as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigurd Sigurd] or Sigurðr Sigmundsson in some legends), successfully passed through the flames of Hindarfjall and awakened Lancer from her slumber with a kiss. The two would fall in love with each other, but Siegfried eventually left wanting to seek more adventures. Before leaving, Siegfried gave Lancer the magical ring Andvarinaut that he claimed after defeating the dragon Fafnir, Lancer in turn would give Siegfried her steed Grani (グラニ, Gurani) as a parting gift. However, during Siegfried's adventures he met the King of Burgundy, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gunther Gunther] (Gunnar in the Völsunga Saga) and became good friends with him. Gunther had heard about Lancer and wished to marry her, but he was unable to pass through the flames of Hindarfjall like Siegfried did, so Siegfried (disguised as Gunther) passed through the flames and successfully made Lancer fall in love with Gunther, leaving her completely unaware of the ruse made by the king and Siegfried. Siegfried himself would marry Gunther's sister Kriemhild (Gudrun) and give her the ring Andvarinaut, which he took from Lancer during the ruse. At this time, Siegfried would also be tricked into taking a love potion made by Kriemhild's mother, Grimhild, that caused him forget his love for Lancer. A huge banquet was then celebrated over the marriage of Gunther and Lancer. Eventually, the ruse was finally exposed to Lancer when she had an argument with Kriemhild over whose husband was the better person. When Lancer bragged that Gunther passed through the flames of Hindarfjall, Kriemhild revealed that it was in fact Siegfried in disguise. Hurt at the treachery of how the man she truly loved made her marry another, she tried persuading Gunther into killing Siegfried, but he refused to do so. Gunther's half-brother Hagen (Högni or Guttorn in other legends) on the other hand heard about Lancer's wish to kill Siegfried, Hagen tricked the knight into going on a hunt with him where he then stabbed him from behind through his exposed weak spot with a spear, killing Siegfried. When Lancer learned of Siegfried's death, she was heartbroken as she realized that she still loved him. During the knight's funeral, she decided to commit suicide by stabbing herself through the chest and jumping onto the funeral pyre of Siegfried, their bodies soon burnt to ash together by the fire. Debunking the "Goddess of War" Status It is said that she was considered to be a Goddess of War, however that fact is 100% NOT TRUE. In truth, Lancer has never even been considered as a deity in either the Norse or Germanic mythologies, let alone one who represents war. In fact this is the case of all known Valkyries not being full goddesses, with Thrúd and Eir being the only exceptions (though there is still debate in whether the latter was actually a Valkyrie). Lastly, Lancer's mother was not Jörð and Jörð herself was in fact a Jötnar and not a valkyrie. Appearance Completely different from the other "Brynhildr" that appeared in a certain Holy Grail War. Much of Lancer's long blonde hair has been tied into a braid ponytail, and her blue eyes leaves the impression of someone who has a clear motive. Her armor helps define her appearance as that of a female warrior that serves the gods of Asgard. Personality Lancer had lived her life as a hopeless lover who'd never got the life she had wanted with Siegfried, in fact she deep down feels that was the real punishment for disobeying Odin that day. She had also come to an understanding that while she is remembered as one of the most recognisable Valkyries in legend, she never truly did fulfil her role as one. This personal discovery has lead Lancer into having no wish for the Grail, but a desire to make up for the duty she neglected. Lancer still has feelings for Siegfried, that is something that can't be taken from her no matter how long it has been, but she finally decided to move on from her love for him due to the tragic circumstances between the two. On the other hand, the bitterness towards Gunther's family remains, especially Gunther's mother Grimhild, though Lancer (realizing the whole truth about the deceit done to her) may be willing to forgive Kriemhild if it came to it, as she too was a victim of her mother's evil acts of trickery. Lancer is a serious person, making it outright clear with what she wants to do. She is willing to charge head-on into the battlefield alone and bring victory if ordered. She sternly points out that she is not looking for romance, for she's already experienced a lifetime of drama because of it and does not wish to go through with it again. Role Fate/Reverse Lancer is first seen by the Protagonist around Jötunnheim, however she does not wish to join the Protagonist's party but tells them that the area is currently under the control of a Caster-class Servant, who has appointed herself Queen of Jötunnheim. She is eventually seen in Jötunnheim once again after the sixth Holy Grail Fragment has been collected. It is revealed that Lancer has been on the hunt for a Revenant called Wicked Witch, whose identity is Lancer's mother-in-law Grimhild. After Wicked Witch has been slain, Lancer accepts a Master/Servant contract with the Protagonist. Höllenritterlied Lancer will be heavily involved in the story of the Höllenritterlied. She even safely guides the Protagonist and company through the dangerous Yggdrasil Branch leading to Vanaheim. When they finally reach the only entrance into Vanaheim, they are suddenly attacked by the Norse dragon Valknjöggr, whom appears to have been infected by some sort of virus. The fight is incredibly ferocious, but eventually it is Lancer herself who uses her spear to put the dragon that once dutifully guarded Valhalla out of its misery. When Lancer and the Protagonist enter Vanaheim, they find themselves in the middle of an ongoing war between the armies of Kriemhild and Altera, the latter of whom Lancer addresses as "Brother Atli". Lancer and the Protagonist learn from Altera and Theodoric that a Revenant labelled the Hell Knight has not only been attacking Theodoric but also been turning many of the Soldats under Kriemhild into his own fiery soldiers. They all agree that the Hell Knight must be stopped, but first they must convince Kriemhild's forces to cease fighting, Lancer though cannot help but be concerned how confronting Kriemhild will go due to the history between the two. Abilities Given her status as a Valkyrie, and the most well known among them, it is no secret that Lancer is a force to be reckoned with and having her as an opponent is something one must approach with caution, though this does mean she is all but unbeatable. Lancer displays incredible offense and speed, but her endurance is average and she is likely to receive damage due to her low Luck rank. Lancer's Skills though make up for the lack of toughness and luck, her Riding and Magic Resistance ranks are befitting for someone who qualifies for one of the Three Knight Servant classes. For Personal Skills, Lancer also has Mana Burst, Divinity and Primordial Rune, she has the latter Skill due to how all Valkyries are said to be able to use it as they were all personally taught by Odin himself. Lancer has two Noble Phantasms, the spear Gungnir Valkyrja and the magical cursed ring Andvarinaut. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:Lancer Category:Lancer-class Servants Category:Lancer Servants Category:Lancer Class Servants Category:Queen